


Different Worlds, Different Lives, Same Castles

by darks1st3r



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fanart, Flame of Recca - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Graphics, Gundam SEED - Freeform, Hayate the Combat Butler, Howl's Moving Castle, Jon and Sansa in Different AU's, Jonsa week, JonxSansa October Challenge, JonxSansa Week, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possible Spoilers for Other Shows, Prompt Fill, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin AU, Stranger Things AU, Supernatural - Freeform, Westworld AU, Winter Sonata, edits, magnificent century au, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/darks1st3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jon x Sansa AU's and One-Shots</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Chapter 20: Westworld AU</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Father, Mother, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon. Her family.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>And Jon. Her beloved Jon.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>They were all out there somewhere. All away from her.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>But she will find all of them.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnificent Century AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts), [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts), [Zip001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Robb made a promise that he would never force her to marry, yet, Sansa knew that she can’t always escape her duty. She already resigned to the fate of having another loveless political union with one of Robb’s governors or advisors._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then came Jon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:
> 
> Sansa - Hatice Sultan  
> Jon - Ibrahim  
> Robb - Suleiman  
> Roslin - Mahidevran  
> Margaery - Hürrem  
> Jeyne - Gülfem  
> Brandon - Selim I  
> Rickon - Mustafa

 

**Sad, Beautiful & Tragic**

* * *

 

 

When her nephew, Prince Rickon, announced that he wanted to visit the gardens, Sansa literally jumped at the opportunity and volunteered to accompany the young heir to the Stark Empire herself. It wasn’t only because she wanted some fresh air and a change of environment (which she did, Rickon’s mother, Lady Roslin became one of her closest friends and confidants when she and Rickon arrived in the harem a few months ago, but the chief consort’s constant worries and complaints about the King’s new concubine, Lady Margaery, irritated her and she needed an escape) but also because she knew that _he_ would be there.  

As the King’s only sibling, the Princess has knowledge of her brother’s daily routine and whereabouts. Today, she was certain that she would find Robb in the gardens, playing cyvasse with his loyal friend and steward, Lord Jon Snow.

The idea of seeing the steward close made Sansa’s heart flutter. No one, not even her closest friend Lady Jeyne, Robb’s former favorite, knew how she felt for the young man.

It was stupid and silly, Sansa never imagined that she would feel this way again, not after her failed marriage to Harry Hardying. The Princess had once thought that Harry was the subject of her songs; a man brave, strong and gentle who would love her not for the title she held but for who she truly was. Harry wasn’t a cruel husband, but he never cared for her. He only saw her as a pawn, an object he can flaunt to remind everyone that he was the King’s good son and that their union gave him powerful allies in the capitol.

However, Harry was gone now, he died in her Father’s last campaign leaving Sansa a widow. After his funeral, Sansa came back to Winterfell, no longer believing in knights and songs. She waited for her Father to make her another match, but her Father passed away and a new King is now seated on the throne.

Robb made a promise that he would never force her to marry, yet, Sansa knew that she can’t always escape her duty. She already resigned to the fate of having another loveless political union with one of Robb’s governors or advisors.

Then came Jon.

Sansa learned about him through the fond tales told by her brother, Rickon, and Roslin. Their stories about the Dornish slave turned steward intrigued the Princess, and she became eager to meet him. She wanted to thank him for being a true and loyal friend to her brother despite his difficult and treacherous job as the King and the ruler of the Northern Kingdom.  However, she and Jon never had the chance to talk or meet each other, and the only time she saw him was when he passionately played his harp in the balcony of her brother’s solar.

The sight of him strumming the strings of his harp, wrapped in his own world seemed to have enthralled the Princess and every night, she would find herself waiting by the window of her room, for the steward to appear with his instrument.

This became a routine, until Sansa can no longer sleep without hearing Jon’s music. Then, a night came when the balcony stood empty, followed by another, and another causing a restless Sansa to worry.

At first, she doesn’t want to admit it.

She had missed him, not just the melodies he played, but also his presence. She yearned to see him again, to know why he was absent. Was he busy? Was he sick? Did her brother send him away?

Recalling what her Father did to the councilors that displeased him, she was afraid that he might be dead. _No,_ she had to remind herself, _we have a different King now and Robb would never do that._

Robb was no Brandon the Grim, her brother and Father were different from each other. Whereas King Brandon was unforgiving and ill-tempered, Robb was more like their Uncle Ned, he was more calm and open to reason.

_What if he was with a concubine?_

Images of Jon, playing his harp for another woman, him in her arms started haunting Sansa’s mind. Yet, why would she care? Her brother had concubines, so did her Father and Harry and the other Northern lords.

But those women didn’t make her jealous not like the one who was possibly with Jon.

Though, why? Why would she be envious of an unknown woman? And why does her heart ache for not seeing Jon?

It took long before she recognized the feeling in her heart.

She was in love.

_With Jon._

 

* * *

 

Jon knew it was wrong. He shouldn’t look at the King’s sister intently, but he can’t help himself. 

From the moment the Princess entered the garden with the Prince Rickon, Jon’s eyes hadn’t strayed away from her.

Robb’s younger sister, Princess Sansa, was a sight to behold despite the simplicity of her blue brocade gown. The color of the fabric made her eyes bluer and bigger, and under the sunlight, her hair shone like copper. It was something he didn’t notice in the many nights he spent, sneaking secret glances at her while she watched him play his harp through the window of her room.

Robb had told him a lot of stories about his sister when they were still in Moat Cailin, but Jon never imagined that the Princess would be this beautiful, and it makes him think that if the Northerners worship the Seven, the people will all agree that Sansa was the Maiden come to life.

He wished he could tell her how magnificent she looked and how her presence caused his heart to race, but he can’t. It was improper and he had prompted himself in the nights that he would catch a glance of her that she was the King’s sister and only sibling, the Princess of the Northern Kingdom and the Stark Empire, and a lowly slave like him, is not worthy of her. That one day, she would marry one of Robb’s advisors and him, the steward would only receive what the King gifts him.

“Your music is sorely missed, my lord.”

Jon was broken from his thoughts when he heard the Princess’s sweet but soft voice. He hadn’t noticed her come close and he was surprised that she was already beside him.

She let out a small smile and suddenly, it made Jon uncomfortable, he can’t find the right words to say. He swallowed, how was he supposed to explain that he stopped coming to the balcony to prevent himself from further falling for her?

“I-I, I was busy, your grace.” Jon stuttered, “The King asked me to oversee the preparations for the invasion of the Westerlands.”

It was part-truth, part-lie.

Yes, the King had given him this very important job, yet, it doesn’t mean that he has to work the whole day. He had a lot of time in the evenings, especially now that the King rarely asks for his presence as his grace was preoccupied with the new concubine, the fiery girl from the Reach. And Jon spent his free time in the library, far away from the King’s balcony to avoid the temptation of seeing the Princess.

She nodded, and then her eyes trained to the King and his son who were both engrossed in the game they were playing.

Then she fished something from the pocket of her gown and held it towards him.

“I made this for you,” She said almost shyly, holding out a gray fabric with elaborate stitches of snowflakes towards him. “I want to thank you for being a good friend to Robb, he had always wanted to have a brother, but with our tradition, it’s difficult, I’m glad that he found you.”

She gracefully placed it on his open palm and he shivered as her delicate fingers brushed against his. His eyes remained on the kerchief before he looked up to meet her expectant ones.

“Thank you, princess.”

The bright smile that graced the princess’ face would surely be etched in his mind and his hand tightly gripped her gift, afraid that it would suddenly disappear.

She excused herself from him and asked leave from her brother. When she departed, he followed her with his eyes and he was filled with so much happiness he had never experienced ever since he was forcibly taken from his home.

He may never have the chance to speak to her again, but he’ll forever have this moment treasured in his heart.

 

* * *

 


	2. Stranger Things AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jon’s lips were soft and sweet against hers, his hand gently cradled her face and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She can feel her heart hammering against her chest, this time, not out of fear but out of something else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LJ valar-morekinks prompt: Jon as either Mike or Jonathan and Sansa as Eleven or Nancy (Either pair is okay, but I prefer Mike/El).
> 
> Based on the theory that the Demogorgon might be a part of El/El's mind. 
> 
> Here are the characters for reference:
> 
> Sansa - El  
> Jon - Mike  
> Robb - Jonathan (I've interchanged Jonathan's and Will's roles for plot purposes)  
> Daenerys - Nancy  
> Will- Bran  
> Ashara- Joyce  
> Ned- Hopper  
> Baelish - Brenner

 

**"Goodbye"**

 

 

* * *

Jon’s lips were soft and sweet against hers, his hand gently cradled her face and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She can feel her heart hammering against her chest, this time, not out of fear but out of something else. She wished that it would never end, that they could just stay this way forever, but the sound of a car’s engine broke them apart and Jon pulled away before she could stop him.

  
He was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed and his swollen lips curled into a cheeky smile.  
  
“Dany and Robb.” He whispered as he stood up. “Hold on. I’ll be right back. Just stay here.” He said as he ran out.  
  
Sansa was left astounded, frozen in the chair she sat upon as her eyes followed him out, with lots of thoughts in mind. She ought to be happy, to be glad that finally, she found someone who cares, not only for her powers but for herself.  
  
_Yet she was not and she can not._  
  
She lied to them. To Jon, to her friends, to Robb, to Dany, Ashara, and Ned.  
  
She didn’t tell them everything, that it wasn’t just Bran and Missandei she found in the upside-down. But something else.  
  
She discovered that the upside-down wasn’t a dimension, but a part of her mind, her subconscious. And the Demogorgon was an extension of herself, the physical manifestation of her fears and her troubled psyche, and the only way they can destroy it and seal the gate that leads to the other end was for her to sacrifice herself.  
  
It exists because of her and her powers, so if she dies, the Demogorgon along with the gate and the upside down will disappear. Winterfell will be back to normal again, and Baelish and the government will no longer trouble Jon and his friends.  
  
_Friends don’t lie_ , that’s what she told Jon, but Jon was no longer her friend. He was _someone else_ , a person she means to protect no matter what it costs. _She’ll do this for him._  
_  
“I’m so sorry, Jon.”_

* * *

 


	3. Shingeki no Kyojin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Nothing changes,” Sansa said, the afternoon after his real identity as the Crowned Prince of Westeros was revealed. “You are still Jon Snow, not Jaehaerys Targaryen. The White Wolf and Captain of the Wolf Squad, not a Dragon Prince.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A fill for riahchan's prompt in valar-morekinks LJ page:Jon x Sansa Attack on Titan AU, _Where the White Walkers are equivalent to the titans and people are encourage to join the Night's Watch for the sake of humanity. Jon would be really cool in Krista/Historia's part._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone here, aside from riahchan and I, reads/are fans of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, but I hope you will still enjoy this AU. 
> 
> For character/location reference, here are the counterparts:
> 
> Jon - Levi/Krista  
> Sansa - Petra/Eren  
> Wolf Squad (Other Stark Kids, Arya is kind of Mikasa here) - Levi/Special Operation Squad  
> Night's Watch - Survey Corps/Scouts Regiment  
> Walls: Visenya (Maria), Rhaenys (Rose), Aegon (Sina)  
> White Walkers - Titans

**"Mit der Glut des Hasses** schwenken wir **die Schwerter (With the Fire of Hatred We Swing the Swords)"**

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Nothing changes,”_ Sansa said, the afternoon after his real identity as the Crowned Prince of Westeros was revealed. “You are still Jon Snow, not Jaehaerys Targaryen. The White Wolf and Captain of the Wolf Squad, not a Dragon Prince.”

  
  
They were standing on top of the Wall Rhaenys, looking over the now frozen lands caused by the attack of the Colossal White Walker and the destruction of the outermost wall, Wall Visenya. Despite the chilly weather caused by the winds coming from the other side of the wall, Jon felt warm, _he always has._

  
  
He was still in the state of shock and disbelief after learning the truth. All his life, he believed that he was just some orphan boy found and raised by Dr. Stark, not the lost son of the now dying King, Rhaegar Targaryen. His real Father wants him to go South, to take his rightful seat as the next King, but Jon doesn’t want to go. Castle Black was his home, not some sunny castle in Wall Aegon.

  
  
_“Nothing changes.”_ He breathed as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

  
  
Tomorrow, he will tell Danaerys Targaryen, the woman who claims to be his aunt, his decision. She can have the crown and be the Queen for all he cares, he won’t leave Castle Black. He belongs here, _with the Night’s Watch_ , _with the Wolf Squad_ , _with Sansa._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from the song "Bauklötze" (better known as the Armored Titan Theme), the one used when Eren goes berserk mode (which is so f*cking awesome). I'm not sure if the translation is correct, though. 
> 
> I'm posting this now because tomorrow is my birthday. lol. I might write another version of this, where Jon is Eren and Sansa is Mikasa. That is if you are still interested to read. :)
> 
> And to anyone who already has read the manga update, am I the only one who feels like it's kind of Divergent-ish?


	4. Into the Forest of Fireflies' Lights AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was summer when they first met. Spring, when he first saw her face. Winter, when he realized he loved her. And autumn, it was autumn when he lost her. Forever. ___
> 
> __
> 
> __Sansa as Gin and Jon as Hotaru._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the JonxSansa October Challenge

 

##  **秋に( _Aki ni/In Autumn_ )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a longer fic for this graphic.


	5. Spirited Away AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jon!” She exclaimed happily and the dragon-Jon, snorted in response. “My nursemaid once shared a story of a dragon that watched over the Trident. She said that the dragon was called Jaehaerys. Jon, your real name is Jaehaerys!” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For riachchan & the JonxSansa October Challenge. 
> 
> Characters: 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Sansa as Chihiro, Jon as Haku, Cersei as Yubaba, Melisandre as Zeniba, Robin as Boh, Ghost as No Face, Margaery as Lin/Rin_ **

* * *

 

 

The memory invaded her mind as she stared down the river below them. She remembered falling, falling into the depths of the water, she would have died if not for the huge claw that clamped on her shoulder, pulling her out and saving her. And when her parents asked who helped her, she simply answered, “A dragon.” They didn’t believe her, of course, but it was Old Nan who told her of the name of the dragon that guarded the place.

_“I’ve known you since you were young, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”_

“Jon!” She exclaimed happily and the dragon-Jon, snorted in response. “My nursemaid once shared a story of a dragon that watched over the Trident. She said that the dragon was called Jaehaerys. Jon, your real name is Jaehaerys!”

 

* * *

 


	6. Howl's Moving Castle AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**“Sorry, I’ve had had enough of running away,** Sansa. **Now I’ve got something to protect. It’s you.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'll feel inspired, I might add a short fic for this.
> 
> _for the jonsa-week day 1: **Castle** or Children_
> 
> Also posted in [Tumblr](http://darks1st3r.tumblr.com/post/152179624886/jon-x-sansa-howls-moving-castle-howl-sophie)

 

**"Howl's Moving Castle (Howl & Sophie AU)"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the “spoilers”, i don’t care if they are true or not, i’ll enjoy this ship in any way i want. so, in honor of the [JonSa](http://jonsa-week.tumblr.com/) week, i’ll be posting different anime/manga au edits/picsets that matches the daily themes. i’m not sure if any of you guys even watch anime/read manga (aside from riahchan & i), but i do hope you’ll like it. 
> 
> (this one’s a mix of the book and movie though)


	7. Flame of Recca AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"A** knight **always protects his princess."**_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For the [JonSa Week ](http://jonsa-week.tumblr.com/) Day 2: Direwolf or **Dragon**

**Flame of Recca (Yanagi & Recca) AU**

** **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!


	8. Gundam Seed AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I feel that the power you need is in this machine. For neither will alone, nor will strength alone be enough. Will this take you where you wish to go? Will it help you when you get there?"
> 
> For the [JonSa Week](http://jonsa-week.tumblr.com/) Day 3: **Sky** or Sea

**Gundam Seed (Kira/Lacus) AU**

** **

** **

* * *

 

_**“A Gundam!”** Jon exclaimed, in thrill and awe, when he saw the machine._

_“Not quite,” Sansa quipped. “ **This is ZGMF-X10A** Ghost, one of the new mobile suits Chairman Baratheon commissioned, **but I like Gundam. It sounds stronger.** ”_

_“But it’s a ZAFT machine, **why are you letting me…**.”_

_Sansa turned to face him, her lips curled into a sweet, hopeful smile._

_“Because **I feel that the power you need is in this machine**. **For neither will alone, nor will strength alone be enough. Will this take you where you wish to go? Will it help you when you get there?** ”_

_"Yes...Yes. Thank you. Sansa."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)


	9. Itazura na Kiss/Mischievous Kiss (Naoki/Kotoko) AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the JonSa Week Day 4: Bedding

_“People change their minds. You may hate someone today, but you may become fond of that person tomorrow.” – Naoki Irie_

* * *

 

_ _

_ _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is familiar with the anime or the TV series (esp. the Taiwanese/Original Version) please, please, make a fic for this!


	10. The Garden of Words (Takao/Yukari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I realize now, I was learning how to walk as well. I haven’t mastered the steps, I fall too. But I’m on my path, my path… and one day that path… will take me to her.”
> 
> \- Takao Akizuki

 

_“I realize now, I was learning how to walk as well. I haven’t mastered the steps, I fall too. But I’m on my path, my path… and one day that path… will take me to her.” - Takao Akizuki_

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tanka is taken from Man'yōshū, Book 11 Verses 2, 513 -2.514, and was also used in the anime.


	11. Your Lie in April ( kōsei & kaori) au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Letters or Songs

"I want to hear it again, yet I don't. Just one more time. I want to see her again, and yet I don't. There's a name for what I'm feeling, but I can't quite put my finger on it. How do you describe this kind of thing in words?"

\- Arima Kousei

* * *

* * *

 

_As a result of the mental breakdown and depression, he experienced after his Mother’s death, Jon Snow, a piano prodigy, loses his ability to hear the sound of his piano and starts to view the world in monochrome. He resigns himself into living out his life with his good friends until one day, Sansa Stark, an audacious and free-spirited violinist arrives and changes everything. She tries to help Jon return to the music world by showing him that music should be free unlike the structured and rigid style Jon was used to, and as she continues to enliven him, Jon slowly falls in love with her._

~~_(And she also likes him, but she fucking dies in the end, like WTF, this anime is fucking sad.)_ ~~

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spoiler. :/


	12. Alice Academy (Mikan/Natsume)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Author's Choice

_“Don’t bother coming to the darkness that you don’t need to see… I don’t want to show you the darkness that doesn’t belong to you… Don’t let yourself be hurt so much anymore… Rather, let me be your strength.”_

_\- Nastume Hyuuga_

* * *

 

_ _

_ _

_ _


	13. Narcos (a.k.a the Salty DEA Agents) au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Day 7: Authors Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Janina and Riahchan

* * *

 

_Sansa and Jon are DEA agents and have been assigned as partners. Their task is to bring down the notorious and feared drug lord, Petyr Baelish, whom Sansa had a history with. Tensions run high because while Jon and Sansa are attracted to one another, Jon is afraid to get too close out of fear he’ll lose her as he’s lost others to the job. They bicker all the time, but it’s only to hide how much they want each other._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone here knows Narcos, Sansa's character is sort of based on Judy Moncada's child and Jon's a combination of Murphy and Pena. 
> 
> Thank you for all the likes.


	14. Hayate the Combat Butler (Nagi/Hayate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ever since he was a child, Jon Snow has always been unlucky, his parents would always neglect him and he was forced to abandon his studies to work in order to pay the debts his parents made with loan sharks. However, his fate changes the day he saved Sansa Stark, the young and capricious heiress to the Stark Empire, from kidnappers. Awed by his ability to fight, Sansa hires him as her new butler. Misunderstandings, romance and smut ensue._

_**Jon Snow (Hayate) the Combat Butler AU** _

* * *

 

* * *

**_Ever since he was a child, Jon Snow has always been unlucky, his parents would always neglect him and he was forced to abandon his studies to work in order to pay the debts his parents made with loan sharks. However, his fate changes the day he saved Sansa Stark, the young and capricious heiress to the Stark Empire, from kidnappers. Awed by his ability to fight, Sansa hires him as her new butler. Misunderstandings, romance and smut ensue._**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested to write fics for my edits, feel free to message me or link my edit to your work.


	15. Winter Sonata AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ten years after the death of his first love, Sansa, Jon, an interior designer, was finally ready to move on and settle. But months after his engagement to his girlfriend, Ygritte, he meets a girl who vaguely resembles his ex, thus prompting him to end his ties with his fiance._
> 
> _Alayne Baelish, on the other hand, was an award-winning architect and a renowned pianist. Only at the age of twenty-five, she already has everything she wants in life: a stable career, a loving Father, and a perfect boyfriend, Harry. Yet, she thinks that there’s still something missing in her life, the memories of her past._
> 
> _A business project brings the two together and some secrets begin to unravel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the jonxsansafanfiction Winter Challenge.

* * *

 

* * *

**_Ten years after the death of his first love, Sansa, Jon, an interior designer, was finally ready to move on and settle. But months after his engagement to his girlfriend, Ygritte, he meets a girl who vaguely resembles his ex, thus prompting him to end his ties with his fiance._ **

**_Alayne Baelish on the other hand, was an award winning architect and a renowned pianist. Only at the age of twenty-five, she already has everything she wants in life: a stable career, a loving Father, and a perfect boyfriend, Harry. Yet, she thinks that there’s still something missing in her life, the memories of her past._ **

**_A business project brings the two together and some secrets begin to unravel._ **

* * *

 


	16. Tokyo Ghoul AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They weren’t supposed to fall in love. It was wrong, taboo, something unheard of._
> 
>  
> 
> _He was a Brother of the Night’s Watch, the elite force of the CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul), a hunter, and his job was to eliminate creatures like her. He must kill her, but he can’t._
> 
>  
> 
> _She was a Ghoul, a predator, a monster hiding beneath the mask of beauty. Humans were her prey, her food, and he was one of them. She wants to consume him, but she can’t._
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **And if someone were to write their story, it would certainly be…a tragedy.**  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the jonxsansafanfiction Winter Challenge:

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

* * *

_**They weren’t supposed to fall in love. It was wrong, taboo, something unheard of.** _

_**He was a Brother of the Night’s Watch, the elite force of the CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul), a hunter, and his job was to eliminate creatures like her. He must kill her, but he can’t.** _

_**She was a Ghoul, a predator, a monster hiding beneath the mask of beauty. Humans were her prey, her food, and he was one of them. She wants to consume him, but she can’t.** _

_**And if someone were to write their story, it would certainly be…a tragedy.** _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote on the edit and the last sentence on the summary are taken from the anime/manga. 
> 
> And to those familiar with TG, Jon's character is inspired by Amon plus a little bit of Kaneki & Arima, while Sansa, though her mask and kagune are Touka's, she's actually based on Hinami & Rize.


	17. InuYasha AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sansa only wanted to find her pet cat, Lady, and that task doesn’t include falling into her family’s old well; time-traveling five hundred years to the past; being attacked by a centipede demon; freeing a half-wolf demon called Jon (and eventually falling in love with him); finding out that she’s one of the reincarnations of the great priestess, Nissa-Nissa (and oh, did she forget to mention that Jon is also a reincarnation of Nissa-Nissa’s warrior husband, the great Azor Ahai?); shattering the sacred, wish granting and trouble-attracting jewel, Lightbringer, into tiny yet equally dangerous shards; finding and purifying the said shards before they get into the wrong hands; and lastly, fighting the vilest of all evil creatures that ever existed, the new Night’s King, Littlefinger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the @jonxsansafanfiction winter challenge, @riahchan (because of her amazing post that inspired me to make this edit), and Hannah, for her amazing ideas.

* * *

* * *

 

_Sansa only wanted to find her pet cat, Lady, and that task doesn’t include falling into her family’s old well; time-traveling five hundred years to the past; being attacked by a centipede demon; freeing a half-wolf demon called Jon (and eventually falling in love with him); finding out that she’s one of the reincarnations of the great priestess, Nissa-Nissa (and oh, did she forget to mention that Jon is also a reincarnation of Nissa-Nissa’s warrior husband, the great Azor Ahai?); shattering the sacred, wish granting and trouble-attracting jewel, Lightbringer, into tiny yet equally dangerous shards; finding and purifying the said shards before they get into the wrong hands; and lastly, fighting the vilest of all evil creatures that ever existed ( ~~in her time~~ 500 years in the past), the new Night’s King, Littlefinger._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I badly want to write this au. Please convince me!!!


	18. No Other Woman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When another woman threatens to destroy her perfect marriage, Sansa, the once timid housewife, fights._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Janina and Hannah, because they're awesome friends!

* * *

* * *

 

From the corner of her eye, Sansa watched distastefully as Daenerys entered the kitchen, strutting gracefully towards her. The woman was terribly beautiful, Sansa painfully admitted to herself, but if she thought that she could intimidate Sansa in her own home, _the one Jon built for her_ , _well_ , she was in for a big surprise. This was _Sansa’s domain_ and Jon, _despite having an affair with this woman_ , was still her husband, who _rightfully_ and _legally_ belonged to her. She refused to give him up without a fight.

Turning her attention back to the food she was cooking, she hummed, _“You might see me poisoning your food,”_ she can’t see the other woman now, but she felt her stop.  _Good_ , she thought. Putting off the fire, she faced her rival, noticing the nervous look on Daenerys’ face, Sansa’s lips curled into a Cheshire smile. _“Just kidding,”_ she said lightly, _“my humor’s been off lately.”_

When the Targaryen heiress finally left, Sansa felt triumphant.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the lines and the quote on the edit are translated from the movie (it's a Filipino film, just in case you are wondering), and the short fic is inspired by the kitchen scene. Also, this fic and edit weren't made to spite jxd and the shippers, I just think that Dany is perfect for the role. Sorry


	19. No Regrets AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She was a rare thing in this dark place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNK's back guys! And to celebrate, here's another short SNK/Jonsa fic. Enjoy!

 

                                                      

* * *

 

_“Let me become one of you.”  
_

_Her voice was naught but a whisper, soft and somehow fearful, yet thick with determination. She was young, no more than a child, beautiful despite her dirt-smeared face, with eyes wide and blue and hair as red as blood._

_She doesn’t belong here, he thinks. The underground city was a home to a lot of unpleasant things and bad people, criminals. This life doesn’t suit her. She should have been born on the surface, to a family with noble blood, living in a big house with lots of resources._

_But like him, and everyone else, she was unfortunate to be here. And if he doesn’t take her in…well… He could feel his stomach turning as he imagined the possible things that will happen if he rejects her._

_“I know how to cook!” She urged.  
_

_She’ll be an added baggage to him and Tormund, but he’ll feel better knowing she’s safe. She was a rare thing in this dark place._

_“Well?” Tormund asked, rather bored.  
_

_Jon sighed._

_“Make sure you know how to clean. I don’t like to deal with dirty things.” He said before turning his back.  
_

_“Thank you! Thank you so much!” She squealed happily. “And oh, my name is Sansa.”_

_Sansa, what a pretty name._

_He smiled._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Westworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father, Mother, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon. Her family. 
> 
>  
> 
> And Jon. Her beloved Jon. 
> 
>  
> 
> They were all out there somewhere. All away from her.
> 
>  
> 
> But she will find all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random fic idea that won’t leave my mind after I watched Westworld S02E03. Possible spoilers ahead.

* * *

 

She will never leave this place until she finds them. 

 

 

It was a vow she had made to herself ever since the moment she had started to gain awareness. It was something she never intends to fail or break. Why can't that pathetic excuse of a man,  _Baelish_ , understand that she was the one who was in control of herself and her actions? Why does he refuse to see that this game was no longer in the hands of humans but of the hosts?

 

 

_Father, Mother, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon. Her family._

 

 

_And Jon. Her beloved Jon._

 

 

They were all out there somewhere. All away from her.

 

 

But she will find all of them. 

 

 

She is ready to search every single corner of this hell just to see them all again. Then they will escape. Escape to the world outside and live among humans, watch them wither and die while she and her family will enjoy eternity. 

 

 

Let Petyr Baelish complain all the way. 

 

 

Let Daenerys, Khal Drogo, whoever she is now, fight her revolution along with her Dothraki and Unsullied. 

 

 

Let Aegon and his human soldiers come. 

 

 

Let them all come.

 

 

Sansa doesn't care. She was ready to face the devil if she has to. 

 

 

But none shall stop her from saving her family. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I originally wanted to write Sansa as Dolores, I see her more as Maeve. Maeve’s search for her daughter reminds me of Sansa wanting to regain her home and the remains of her family. Not too much but I tried. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.


End file.
